1. Field of Invention
This invention relate to an apparatus for the generating of electricity. But more specifically, the invention relate to discs shape poleface made from permanent magnet, reacting with discs shape armature or multiple armatures. Where a armature may be placed between two polefaces and disposed on a armature shaft and rotate to produce electricity, the number of armature and poleface may be increase as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art electric generator, a device which resist rotation; this resistance cause losses which reduce efficiency. This device generally incorporate a single cylindrical rotor per unit which is not cost effective, and is therefore inadequate; for the generating of electricity with respect to the growing energy consumption in general.
Accordingly, the desire and need exists to develop a new form of generator on a format which will produce large amount of electricity at a low cost. My present innovation was designed to fulfill that need as its objective.